stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Unending Warfare trilogy
The Unending Warfare trilogy is a series of novels and novellas written by Gilbert Martinez. The time frames of each novel are now dates in the past, with the exception of scenes that occur in 2034 in The Final Battle. At the time of Eggman's Last Stand's completion, all of the time frames in the main story were set in the near future, though they are all now past dates as of 2013. The 2034 scenes will all become past dates by August 9, 2034, as will all dates in the entire series. As revealed in A Second War and The Final Battle, the stories are memoirs told by Gilbert in 2034, with the specific day—August 8, 2034—being revealed in the latter, who was fourteen in the first two books and fifteen towards the end of the third. It is also explained that Gilbert managed to obtain the knowledge of what happened over the course of each book, even during times when he was not present to witness them. Books in Series # Eggman's Last Stand # A Second War # The Final Battle (work in progress) Series Plot A group of friends cooperate to defeat and conquer enemy forces in three separate wars, each one within months of each other. Characters Introductions Total characters introduced = 28 (so far) Introduced in Eggman's Last Stand * Gil Martinez is the prime character and narrator of the series. He is a determined fighter who also serves as a morale builder, though his weakness is his acrophobia. * Daniel Golden is a friend of Gil's from school. He is killed when Dr. Eggman sends a missile that kills supporters of the protagonists. * Jacob McInturff is a friend of Gil's from school. He is shot and killed in the first battle of the book. * Dmitry Mikhailov is a lost Russian soldier who serves as a sniper, successfully finding and killing enemy snipers along the way. * Tails is the brains of the group. He is a good pilot and a skilled inventor. In The Final Battle, he manages to fly his friends to the Kamchatka Peninsula, using a jet airplane he assembled himself. * Sonic is Tails's best friend. The two have nearly a brotherly relationship, and they stick out for one another and their friends. * Knuckles is a hotheaded friend of Sonic's. His primary weapon is his knuckles, which have needle-sharp spikes on his gloves. * Ren Höek is a hotheaded friend of Gil's. His temper and insane disposition prove to be his strongest weapons. Not to mention, they make up for his small stature. * Dr. Eggman is the primary antagonist of the book. Though he sends out his strongest forces to try to kill the protagonists, his use of all his resources proves to be his hamartia, and he is killed by the protagonists at the end of the novel. Introduced in A Second War * Matthew "Matt" Elliott Lyman is a good friend of Gil's who meets the protagonists by complete chance. He joins their side and manages to help defeat Ivan Popovitch's forces. * Mikhailov "Michael" A. Khilov is the leader of a rebellion that opposes Ivan Popovitch. He reveals his intentions to Gil when he is vehemently accosted one evening. He is found dead at the campsite of the rebellion with a bullet hole through his chest. * Zakhari "Zach" Khilov is the brother of Michael. After Molokov's death, he assumes the role of the leader. His actions fortify the rebellion and aid in defeating Ivan Popovitch. * Ivana Khilov is Zach's and Michael's sister. She runs a run-down cafe near the campsite, though Matt helps restore and improve it later in the novel. She is never told of Michael's death. * Molokov Tchaikovsky assumes the role of the leader after Michael's death, though he is found in a tent decapitated. After news of his death is spread, Zach takes over as the leader. * Yuri Myatezhnik is the trainer of the rebellion, training recruits and other soldiers. Not much is revealed about him. * Ivan Popovitch is the primary antagonist of the novel. He is the tyrannical leader of a powerful force that has conquered nearly all of the Mobian Universe. He kills Ren before the final battle of the novel occurs. When a violent outside force knocks him unconscious, Gil uses this opportunity to snap his neck, killing him. * Girioteni Katieku is a friend of Gil's from a parallel Japan. Not much is revealed about him. * Lu Sang is both Girioteni's girlfriend and Gil's friend. Not much is revealed about her. * Stimpy is a friend of Ren's whose behavior somewhat mirrors that of Benvolio in William Shakespeare's The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Later in the novel, he becomes a recruit in the rebellion. * Big is a good friend of Sonic's who is a pacifist by nature, though he becomes violent when any of his friends are provoked. In one scene of the novel, he kills an enemy guard for teasing Ren with food. * Froggy is Big's beloved pet frog. Not much is revealed about him here. Introduced in The Final Battle * Juhushuz is a scientist from Uranus. He holds all responsibility for installing translation devices and new knowledge into Ren, Daniel, and Gil. * Svën Hoëk is Ren's Swedish cousin. His personality is strange and eccentric, though he proves to be obliviously smart. * Shadow is a former enemy of Sonic's who watched the final events of A Second War from the sidelines. This drew him to the protagonists' cause. * Cigarettes is a laid-back cat from Brooklyn who is a friend of Ren's and Stimpy's. He is a former alcoholic who fights himself to stay away from beer and wine. * Gus is a psychic friend of Sonic's whose abilities are essential to the protagonists. He is also very laid-back and is usually seen relaxing. * Nack is a notorious criminal whose alias is "Fang the Sniper." He kidnaps Gil in one scene of the novel and plots to use him as a weapon, though Gil is eventually reclaimed by his friends. * Ivan Pyanitsa is the owner of a tavern in Smolensk, Russia. He is in cahoots with Nack and helps him knock out Gil with chloroform. Deaths Total characters killed = ? Killed in Eggman's Last Stand * Jacob McInturff * Daniel Golden * Dr. Eggman Killed in A Second War * Ren * Knuckles (supposedly; he was later found to be just fine) * Michael * Molokov * Ivan Killed in The Final Battle ! NOT TO BE REVEALED UNTIL THE BOOK'S COMPLETION. ! Returns Total characters returned = 8 (so far) Returned in A Second War * Gil * Ren * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles Returned in The Final Battle * Gil * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Matt * Dmitry * Zach * Big * Ren * Daniel